


Midnight Sex

by fortheloveofwaffles



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Turnon, brooklyn99, dianetti, dirtytalking, drunkgina, ginahittingonrosa, ginalinetti, rosadiaz, rosaspeakspanish, softrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofwaffles/pseuds/fortheloveofwaffles
Summary: Gina shows up at Rosa's apartment drunk (of course she knows where Rosa lives).also, rosa is trans in this fic, the reason why she has a penis. i just thought it would be hotter with it so yeah :)) also i suck at writing smut so don't judge me.
Relationships: Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Sex

**Author's Note:**

> b99 is such a good underrated show and i am in love with dianetti. <3

Rosa was sitting on the couch watching Gilmore Girls, something she did at least twice a week. A sudden aggressive knock was heard from the door. 

"Ro-ro, open up" Rosa instantly knew it was the perky redhead. 

"Gina?" Rosa thought. What the hell was she doing at her apartment at ten in the evening?

When Rosa opened the door her eyes made contact with Gina's and they stayed like that for a minute. 

"Wow, is it just me or you got hotter?" Gina bit her lip, causing Rosa to blush a little. 

"I probably did, thanks for noticing" Rosa played along. 

Gina chuckled. "Oh, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa" Gina giggled in between her words. 

Rosa loved the way Gina said her name, it was probably the sexiest thing that came out of Gina's mouth. 

"Can I come in?" Gina asked, already entering the small apartment. 

"Sure, why not" Rosa watched as Gina threw her purse on the couch. 

"Gina-are you-drunk?" Rosa asked, trying to maintain a normal voice tone. 

"Hell yeah" 

"Oh God, I cannot take drunk Gina today" Rosa sighed. 

"Why so stressed Ro-ro? I thought you'd be happy to see me" Gina approached Rosa. 

"It's not that I don't enjoy having you over, you just could've- I don't know- maybe called?" Rosa confessed, sounding a little harsh. 

"Geez, if you want me to leave this bad just say so" Gina rolled her eyes, turning her back to Rosa. 

"Gina-" Rosa said softly. 

"I don't like this. You're getting drunk almost every night because you feel lonely. This is not healthy" Rosa added concerned. 

"Relax boo, I'm alright, the world doesn't bring Gina Linetti down, Gina Linetti brings the world down" Gina laugh soon became crying. 

"Oh no, please don't cry-" Rosa was in reality, more worried about having to comfort Gina somehow than the fact that Gina was actually crying. 

"I'm not crying, these are- these are just eye sweats" Gina sniffled, sitting down on the couch. 

"Look, I suck with stuff like this, but the best advice I could give you right now is to try to meet a person who has similar likings as you, a person who makes you heart beat faster every time they even glance at you, a person who could make you smile with a simple greeting" Rosa said with sincerity. 

"Wow, Rosa, I've never seen you talk like this" Gina wiped a tear that scrolled down her face. 

"Feels kind of weird, and if you mention it to anyone at the precinct I will haunt you down" Rosa threatened. 

"Chill hot stuff, my mouth is shut" 

"If I do something insane right now, promise me you won't freak out?" Gina asked. 

Rosa gulped, unsure of what Gina meant by 'insane'. 

"Um-" Rosa's word was interrupted by Gina's soft mouth asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Rosa could feel her heart begin to race faster, just like she described to Gina, but this time, it was her feeling it all. Gina made her feel those things. She could make the Latina smile with a simple 'hi' or even just a casual wave. Oh God. She was in love with Gina Linetti. Fuck. 

"Gina, what are we doing?" Rosa broke the kiss, but Gina was not willing to stop. 

"Why so many questions, Diaz" Gina murmured, kissing Rosa again. 

"I just don't want this to ruin our friendship Gina. Your friendship is the best thing I've gotten from working at the nine-nine" Rosa sighed quietly, her eyes string at the floor. 

Gina lifted Rosa's chin up gently. "Oh Rosa, you're very special to me, and this is what I want the most right now" Gina's eyes were locked on Rosa. 

"Seriously? Would you say-you love me?" Rosa asked, immediately regretting have asked. 

"I don't know what I feel for you exactly, but I know I want to find out, I want my love for you to grow even more" Gina tucked a stray of hair behind Rosa's ear. What the hell. Rosa was never a softie. Not for anyone. Most certainly not Gina Linetti. She really was trapped in Gina's spell. 

"We can work this out" A small smile grew on Rosa's face. 

"You should smile more, it's enchanting" Gina was literally the heart-eyed emoji at this moment. 

"You should kiss me more, it's sexy" Rosa replied, a smirk on her face. 

"Oh, should I?" Gina teased, moving her body closer to Rosa's. 

"You definitely should" Rosa's hands were on Gina's hip. Seductively, Gina began to plant soft kisses on Rosa's neck. She wanted to start out gentle, then show the Latina just how rough she could get. 

"Fuck" Rosa whispered. 

"How's this?" Gina asked, still kissing Rosa's neck. 

"It-it feels so good" Rosa tried to form words but was too busy lost in the moment. 

"Gina-I have to warn you about something" Rosa opened her eyes, pausing before proceeding. "I-I have a penis" 

"Oh my God" Gina said, her voice surprised. 

I just ruined it, Rosa thought. Now she'll think I'm disgusting. 

"That is so hot!" Gina smiled, letting her hands slowly find Rosa's pants. Rosa felt Gina's hands surface through her body until they got at the lower part. 

"You-you think so?" Rosa asked, sounding a little nervous. 

"Duh, a hot ass woman with a penis? What, am I living the dream?" Gina chuckled. 

Rosa forced a smile that Gina could tell was fake. 

"Ro-ro, I promise, I don't have a problem with it, I actually quite like, specially now that it's hard" Gina's hand traced the edge of Rosa's cock. 

"Mm-" Rosa moaned quietly. 

"Your dirty talking is not making it any easier" Rosa said, her breathing getting heavier. 

"Oh, this will get much more complicated, hon" Gina removed her shirt slowly giving Rosa a chance to admire every little thing about Gina. 

"Woah" Rosa was stunned. Gina was already smoking hot, but without a shirt, it was the double the amount of hotness. 

"Lucky for you, I'm wearing my sexy lingerie" Gina whispered on Rosa's ear. 

"Are you?" Rosa smirked. 

"Come find out" Gina laid back on the couch, her legs open. 

Rosa licked her dry lips, letting her body rest on top of Gina's. Rosa placed wet kisses from Gina's chest all the way to her stomach. Gina smelled good, Rosa thought. She almost smelled like strawberries. Rosa didn't know where that came from, but to her it made sense. 

"Are you gonna fuck me hard with your cock, Diaz?" Gina's voice was lower than usual. 

"Don't you tease me like this, Linetti" Rosa's hungry eyes stared at Gina's soft and innocent body. She had no idea what she was in for. One thing Rosa Diaz knew how to well, was to please a woman. 

"Or what?" Gina paused in between words. 

Not taking it anymore, Rosa ripped open Gina's bra, making the redhead gasp in surprise. Gina was enjoying this. She knew Rosa was rough, but this, this was a different level of rough. 

"You're so damn hot" Gina bit her bottom lip analyzing the Latina's body with her eyes. 

"No talking" Rosa's voice was demanding, and Gina obeyed. 

Rosa bit different parts of Gina's torso, leaving red little marks on her soft skin. Gina didn't mind. She actually loved when people left marks on her, it was so sexy and made everyone want to know who the mysterious he or she that was causing it. 

"Marking your territory?" Gina asked, looking down at Rosa who was too busy pleasuring Gina. 

"Just marking what's mine" Rosa's sexy accent came out with her sentence, making Gina even more insanely attracted to her. 

"Fuck, you should speak Spanish, it's so fucking sexy when you do" Gina could feel herself getting wetter by the second. 

"¿Crees que es sexy?" Rosa said in her primary language. 

"I've never been more turned on" Gina said holding on to Rosa's hair tight.

"Oh, pronto estarás" Rosa continued. 

"I have no idea what you just said but it was so fucking hot and I need to get a recording of you speaking Spanish asap" 

"I can teach you Spanish-while I'm fucking you" Rosa's mouth was on Gina's ear, and with that ending, Rosa bit Gina's ear gently, making the redhead moan. 

"Ro-Rosa" Gina could feel shivers all throughout her body. 

"¿Sí mi amor?" Rosa decided to stick with the Spanish, knowing that it turned Gina on. 

"I-I want you in-inside of me" 

That was all Rosa needed to hear to stick out her cock and slowly start fucking Gina. She waited so long for this moment. It was hard to keep it in her pants all the time. Specially at the precinct where she saw so many hot women every day, most specifically Gina. All the times she just wanted to rip her short skirt out and start fucking her so hard she'd beg for more. 

Rosa slowly removed her cock from her pants not wanting to move too fast. Gina observed as she did so, surprised by how big Rosa's dick actually was. 

"Damn, you got it better than so many men- including Charles" Gina said. 

Rosa stopped moving to give her a 'seriously?' look. 

"Sorry, you know I had to" Gina chuckled. 

Rosa started playing with her cock, her hands sliding up and down, up and down. Gina watched carefully, enjoying how pleasurable it was to watch Rosa play with herself. 

"Can I?" Gina asked, putting her hair behind her ears. 

Rosa nodded, allowing Gina to take control. It started out slow, Gina didn't want to seem to aggressive or desperate at first, so she decided to begin with a calm, pleasuring blow-job. She had given those before. Of course. But Rosa's cock was the best one she's ever had yet. 

"You're so hard" Gina's eyes were up on Rosa's face. 

Rosa stared at Gina in silence, holding on to her hair with force. Their night ended more than well. Both Rosa and Gina were more satisfied than they'd ever been. The whole night had been a sexy fucking session, as described by Gina. Rosa started out being insecure about telling Gina she had a dick, but it ended up being the best thing she could have done. In no way did Gina find it weird, on the contrary, she thought it was super hot. 

"Can we cuddle now?" Gina asked, her voice sounding like a baby. 

Of course Rosa couldn't say no to Gina's adorable face. "Sure, come here" Rosa tapped twice gently on her chest. Gina put her head on Rosa's chest softly. Rosa wasn't a big always in for a lot of cuddling, but Gina made her enjoy it quite a lot. 

"Thanks for tonight" Gina raised her head to look at Rosa's face. 

"No, thank you" Rosa smiled, her nose scrunching a little. 

"That was so adorable, aw! You got to do it again when I have a camera nearby" Gina giggled placing a delicate kiss on Rosa's cheek. 

"Never" Rosa answered boldly, but she knew that as long as she had Gina around, she would smile like this many more times. 

Gina laid her head on Rosa's chest again, feeling her warm skin. 

"Oh shit, Captain Holt left like 70 messages" Gina said in a worried voice. 

"Did you need to do something for him?" Rosa asked. 

"I'm way too drunk to remember" Gina closed her eyes, giving her forehead a gentle slap. 

"Don't worry, leave Holt to me, whatever he needed couldn't possibly have been more important than our mind-blowing scene" Rosa replied. 

"True, this was the best sex I've ever had, you're not bad, Diaz" 

"I can say the same about you, Linetti"


End file.
